


feverish desire

by hanjingyi (notbadbrat)



Series: kinktober2018 [5]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Aphrodisiacs, Biting, Daddy Kink, M/M, PWP, Praise Kink, Sibling Incest, Smut, older brother!Eren, younger brother!Levi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 11:50:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16853494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notbadbrat/pseuds/hanjingyi
Summary: But Levi didn’t have the strength to lift a finger anymore, let alone move. He had ridden Eren to hell and back the first time and let him put his body on all fours for the second round. The third time they simply kept going at it in whatever position they already found themselves in, too tired to change spots on the bed and wanting nothing more than to satiate the burning anger in their groin.All because of Hanji’s freaking potion.





	feverish desire

**Author's Note:**

> Daddy kink and (slight) biting for #6 Kinktober 2018 | Praise-kink, Aphrodisiacs and Incest for #7 Kinktober 2018

“Oh god,  _yes!_ ”

“Good boy.”

The teenager’s eyelids dropped again, lashes fluttering and brushing on heated cheeks, body writhing on the soiled sheets in exhaustion. He panted for breath, moaning at the simple touch of Eren’s lips spoiling his erect nipples with attentive flicks of his tongue.

“Mmh, little brother. Look at you, so beautiful, splayed out for my cock to plunge into you…”

A scream tore from Levi’s already sore throat at those words, the older boy’s cock driving directly into his prostate, leaving him dizzy and begging for more even though he was coming hard on his chest and neck, drops of his seed ending up on his jaw.

“Move on your side.”

But Levi didn’t have the strength to lift a finger anymore, let alone move. He had ridden Eren to hell and back the first time and let him put his body on all fours for the second round. The third time they simply kept going at it in whatever position they already found themselves in, too tired to change spots on the bed and wanting nothing more than to satiate the burning anger in their groin.

All because of Hanji’s freaking potion.

She had asked Levi the favor to retrieve something from her locker in the university lab -a potion she had been working on in secret, stupid plants or flowers or whatever- and take it to her the following morning. How could Levi had foreseen his older brother’s surprise visit at his dorm that night or him putting the oily liquid contained in Hanji’s little bottle onto their salads?

Not that neither of them cared, at the moment. Levi had missed him so much, waiting for the holydays just to pin him onto his bed and fuck himself on his fat cock while hearing his silky, low voice whispers praise after praise for his younger brother.

Now he had so, so much more than that.

Eren had set him on his left side, hand gliding over his tight and grasping it where he could, raising it up so that Levi’s pucker hole was easily accessible. He thrusted into it without hurry, enjoying every second of the raven-haired boy’s walls clenching and unclenching around him as if he was trying to suck him in and keep him there, buried deep inside to the hilt.

Levi whined with gratitude, feeling lost and empty without his brother’s erection filling him up. His leg kicked in the air in reflex at the sensation, his dick already at half-mast, the potion still running wild in his system.

Then again, Eren wasn’t much better. He shoved himself into his younger brother’s welcoming body, lips sealing tight on hissing teeth, sweat drenching his hair and skin and making him shiver at every gust of wind coming in from the ajar window. Nothing mattered as long as Levi kept breaking and coming back alive under his hands like that. He pushed his hips forward with renewed energy, sneaking his other arm around his waist and planting his fingers on his chest. He pulled Levi’s back flush onto his bust, rocking their bodies together without pause.

Levi’s nape leaned on his shoulder, head twisting slightly and eyes trying to meet turquoise’s ones.

“D-daddy-  _mmh_ , wanna hear y-you.”

_Fuck!_ , the older brother thought, or maybe said aloud again and again, and he felt the merciless need to bite down on Levi’s shoulder as his orgasm hit him fast and unexpectedly at his lover’s request.

The boy cried out at the feeling of Eren’s warm cum painting his insides anew, liquid overflowing and pressuring his walls in the best ways under those impetuous and unrelenting thrusts -Eren was still hard and throbbing into him, ears ringing and sight returning to him slowly after his climax, but unable to quench the unrelenting lust cursing through his bloodstream.

“You want daddy to whisper filthy things to you, mh?”

His fingers dug into Levi’s bottom, bringing out a groan out of him and watching mesmerized as his eyelids fluttered open, almost immediately searching for his eyes. Biting of his lower lip, unconsciously seductively, the shorter boy nodded.

“You’re so good when you do as I say” he murmured, reveling in the slick of his own essence coating his arousal and in the deep, lazy and torturous movement that it allowed him to perform. It was pure perfection.

“I wish you could see yourself, blushing from head to toe, writhing and begging silently for me to make you come over and over again.”

Levi arched his back against him, chin tilting upward and hand dragging toward his arousal, fingers wrapping tentatively before Eren swatted it away.

“No, no, bad little brother” he scolded fondly, taking hold of his chin and turning him until they could glance at each other. “No touching yourself if daddy doesn't order so, did I make myself clear?” he added, thrusts slowing down in threat. His tone, steeling at the end of the question, made whatever act of rebellion peeping into Levi’s mind vanish in an instant.

“Yes, dadd-  _ah! Pleaseplea- yes!_ ” he screamed once more, Eren’s hand gripping his waist and pulling him brutally onto his cock while he pressed himself into his hole with abandon, trying to line his erection with Levi’s prostate again only to hear his brother cry out his name, totally shameless.

“ _Eren! Harder, god-_ “

And Levi kept gasping and whimpering little nonsenses as Eren’s voice rang in his ear, his teeth biting into the flesh multiple times as he murmured  _so good, so beautiful, look at you, taking me so perfectly, your ass is made for me, you have been made only for me, mine, my little brother_.

It made Levi come so hard he blacked out for a minute, sensing nothing and no one beside Eren’s faint presence behind him and his member gliding in and out of him in jerky, uncoordinated motions until he climaxed again in ecstasy, moaning Levi’s name, his hole milking him through it squeezing lightly.

The older boy dropped his entire weight on his lover, wrapping his arms around him, beat and tired and satisfied to such a primary level he thought he had reached the peak of his life. Levi basked in his brother’s hug, nudging him lovingly with the back of his head and his butt, still full of Eren’s half-spent cock and a large amount of his sperm. Levi kept him from retreating when their breathe evened and he had started pulling away, fingers gripping Eren’s tight and eyes glaring, offended.

Turquoise irises laughed at him tenderly, but in the end he didn’t move, laying back on the soaked sheets and intertwining his legs with his lover’s shorter ones.

“When I said we’d resume our sex marathon during my visit, I didn’t mean this, you know.”

“Then next time don’t put something on our food just because  _you thought it was oil_ , idiot.”


End file.
